irongripmaraudersfandomcom-20200214-history
Player vs Player (PvP)
Player vs Player There are three different PvP mode options: Training mode doesn't cost energy and no units are lost, but you don't gain PvP leaderboard score and battle results aren't added to your stats. Normal matches are the same as Training, but the results are added to your stats. Hardcore mode costs 4 energy, and you gain XP for kills and more PvP score, but you lose any units that are destroyed in the battle. Heroes and units you take to PvP battles will be unusable until you finish the PvP battle. You have 14 days to complete a PvP battle, after that both players will automatically retreat and a winner chosen. PvP Main Menu From the PvP menu you can create a new game, join an existing one, or review your match history. You can also use the Quick Play button to join an existing game at random (or if there are no games waiting for players you will be taken to the create game screen). Creating a Game When you create a game, you must choose a map. First choose the area, for instance Anchorpoint or the Walker Boneyard, from the tabs at the top (you will not be able to choose Walker Boneyard maps until you have unlocked it by completing the tenth Mysterious Stranger quest). Then pick which map from that area you want to play on. Once you have chosen your map, you can choose if want to receive notifications about when it's your turn (this means email notification). You can change your notification settings at any time. Game Settings Then you have a variety of options to customize your game. Turn Time: Choose how long each player will have to take their turn. Note that if the timer runs out, their turn won't automatically end when this timer runs out, instead the other player will then have a choice to either skip the other player's turn, or just choose to send them a reminder instead. If you want to be more patient, you can let the other person take as long as they like. Game Mode: Choose from Training, Normal and Hardcore mode. In Training battles, no XP is earned by either side, no units are lost, and wins or losses are not added to your stats. Normal mode is the same as Training mode, except that results are added to your stats. Hardcore mode has several special rules, which are described below, and matches cost 4 Energy. Deploy Cap: Choose how many units you and your opponent will be able to bring. Hardcore Mode: When playing a PvP battle in Hardcore mode, they will get 100% XP, and there are special Hardcore only medals to earn. However, units lost in battle are actually lost. Auto-Surrender: If Auto-Surrender is on, a player who has only 10% or less of the match's deployment cap in units remaining will automatically retreat from the battle. Reveal FOW: Choose how many turns before the Fog of War is lifted for both sides, or deactivate Fog of War completely. Playing without Fog of War or having it lift after only 10 turns will reduce the amount of XP earned in Hardcore battles (of course this penalty doesn't matter in Training or Normal battles where you don't earn XP anyway). Note that setting this to, for example, 10 turns means that both players will play 10 turns, and then the FOW will lift - so it will have been 20 turns in total. Closed Game: Closed games cannot be seen in the 'join game' list, so you will need to invite someone to your game by pressing the green plus icon in the top right of the empty player portrait. Playing a Game Once someone has joined your game, you both pick your armies. Then, once the other person has clicked ready (you can tell because their profile will have a green tick over it), the host can press 'Start Match' and begin the game. Then each person just needs to press the 'Launch' button and the 3D Battle window will open. When you get to the 3D part, it mostly plays just like a normal PvE game. The main difference is that you don't see your opponent move as they are doing it, instead getting a visual representation of their turn with arrows to show how they moved and attacked. You will need to press the 'Close' button in the lower center of the page to end the replay before you can take your turn. You also have a limited time for each turn. If the other player does not finish their turn in the time allowed, you will see a box like the one below, where you can send them a reminder or just skip their turn. Relieving Past Battles By pressing the 'Match History' button on the main PvP menu, you can get a list of all the battles you've fought. Click on an entry for a more detailed breakdown like the one below. You can see what each player took in their army.